Ranivan's
by Gothica Anne Riddle
Summary: What IS Ranivan's? Just a school of witchcraft and wizardry.......only in America..This story will have a lot of references to Hogwarts, Voldemort, Harry Potter, etc.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

****

This story is about a school of witchcraft and wizardry from the United States. Yes, it can happen! Also, there will be A LOT of references to Hogwart's, Voldemort, Harry Potter, etc. and in the later stories, the main character in this fic will actually meet Harry and company. I hope you enjoy reading this.

********************************************************************

The moon was shining brightly over the Californian sky that night. An elderly man named Horfin sat in front of a house. It was a good house, and the couple who lived in there seemed to be quite nice, and they had no children. Horfin then was startled when he saw a that a crow was sitting next to him. But then he smiled.

"Dragma, I know its you," he told the crow.

Suddenly, the crow turned into a young woman . She had long red hair and green eyes. Her robes were bright pink, which clashed with her red hair.

"Oh Horfin, I wanted to get here soon," she said, "And you know transfiguration is my _specialty_!"

"Where is the child?" Horfin asked worriedly.

"Ollie's bringing her….I hope."

Dragma's eyes filled with tears. "I feel sorry for the poor child. Both her parents…………..gone."

Horfin said, "Yes, I agree. It is sad………..yet good, in a way."

"W_hat_ way?"

"Can you imagine how she would be in a few years? Exactly like her parents, that's how. 

She'd be like Anne, her mother. Remember Anne? She was cold, evil, vicious. The only 

time I ever saw a glint of happiness in her eyes was when she met Tom."

"Why do you call him that?" Dragma, "He has chosen another name."

"_Someone _has to call him that," Horfin said," Besides, he will always be that ruthless

teenager I met years ago."

Dragma managed to smile a bit. "Are you saying the baby will be better off here in 

America?"

"Yes, well, if she stayed in England……someone might find out who she was and try to 

kill her."

"But why have you chosen this house? Wouldn't it be better to leave her in a non-muggle 

home?"

"No!" Horfin said, "Enemies of her father could still be looking for her. They would 

never look in a muggle home, tough."

"But………..are you saying………she's never going to know about-

"No, no," Horfin said, "One day she will know about her magic. But I doubt if I'll let her 

know much about her parents."

Dragma said, "Its for the best, I guess."

"Yes," Horfin said, "But I do hope Ollie can get here soon."

"He will," Dragma answered.

Dragma and Horfin waited for Ollie. A while later, he came.

Ollie was a tall, stocky young man. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were blue.

"Ollie!" Dragma exclaimed, "Thank heavens you're here. Let me see the child!"

Ollie laughed. "Hold your horsies there! She's fine!"

Dragma said, "I must see her!"

"Here you go," Ollie said.

"Oh…..she's beautiful," Dragma said.

The baby _was_ beautiful. She only a year old, but her hair was already pretty long. It was a 

dark, dark, brown. Almost black. Her eyes, which were opened wide at that moment, 

were hazel.

"Oh, poor thing. Left an orphan at a year old," Dragma said.

Ollie grimaced. "Well, she 'aint the only one, Dragma."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily and James Potter……….well……they were killed by you-know-who."

Dragma shrieked, "NO! It cant be!"

"Well, it happened. And they had a little baby boy, a year old, like this one here. And it 

seems he lived, and perhaps he was the one responsible for you-know-who's 

defeat."

Horfin said, "Then he must be a remarkable little boy."

"I guess so, Horfin," Ollie replied.

"And what happened to the other little boy? Is he safe?" Dragma couldn't help asking.

"Oh, I believe they were going to take him with some relatives or something like that. 

He'll be fine," Ollie answered.

Dragma held the baby in her arms. "Oh, look! She's wearing a bracelet!''

It was a charm bracelet, and it had seven little snakes. In the middle, there were the 

initials _G.A.R._

"Do you suppose these are the child's initials?" Dragma asked.

Horfin took a look at the bracelet and said, "Yes, of course."

Ollie said, "We must take it off, tough. We don't want anyone knowing who she is."

"Yes," Horfin said.

Dragma carefully took hold of the baby's wrist and took off the bracelet. She put it in her 

pocket.

"Well, Dragma, put her in the basket so we can leave her here in this house," Horfin said.

"Oh, do we have to?"

"Yes, Dragma. But do not worry, for I am sure we will see her again in a couple of years."

Dragma smiled. "Ten, to be precise."

So Dragma put the baby in a small basket, and Horfin took the basket and left it outside 

the doorstep of the house he had been watching for a while.

"Let us go now," Horfin said, "The baby will be safe here."

"Yes," Dragma said, "I hope so."

HEY, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

  



	2. The letters

The door opened, and Mrs. White gasped. 

"A baby!" she said, "Ross, there's a baby outside our doorstep!"

Mr. White said, "Oh, Joy! The lord seems to have answered our prayers! Bring her in!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mr. and Mrs. White named the baby Deirdre, for she was a beautiful baby, and deserved a beautiful name. They took care of her, and fed her, and gave her all the love they could give her. But, soon afterwards, Mr. White died in a car accident, and Mrs. White remarried. She married Robert Everett, an older man who was very religious. Soon after their marriage, he began showing his fanatic beliefs. Deirdre couldn't wear anything that wasn't approved by him. She could only talk when she was addressed. And if she did something wrong, Mr. Everett would lock her in a small, dark, filthy, closet, where she had to pray for forgiveness. Deirdre's mother tried to stop her husband, but he wouldn't listen. When Deirdre was eight years old, her mother died. She'd had a heart attack. 

So now Deirdre had to live with her cruel stepfather.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come back here you child of the Devil!" Mr. Everett yelled, "Or I'll whip you 'till your back burns more than the flames of hell!"

Deirdre ran as fast as she could. Her stepfather was very angry at her because when he asked her if she had memorized a Bible verse, she had told him to "fuck off."

Deirdre ran all the way up to her room, but before she could lock the door, Mr. Everett came inside.

"There you are!" he said. He was carrying his whip. Deirdre wondered if it was legal to use a whip if you lived in California. But she kept that question to herself.

"I'm going to whip you now……….you know that?"

Deirdre nodded.

"You'd think that with all the discipline I give you, you'd be a good girl," Mr. Everett said, "But there is something rebellious inside of you…….something that wants to come out. And I will not let it!" He then proceeded to whip Deirdre.

Deirdre had been whipped many times before. But no matter how many times she got whipped, she never got used to the pain.

"STOP!" she said, "Please!"

Mr. Everett stopped. "Now……..go into the closet and stay there!"

Deirdre walked out her room, and into the dark smelly "forgiveness" closet. She seldom ever prayed in there anymore. She just……..stayed there until she was let out.

Deirdre felt as if there was something rebellious inside of her…..something that she inherited. But her mother and father had been good people…………unless………

Unless……..they hadn't been her parents. Her real ones, anyway. 

Deirdre had realized from a small age that she was different. The kids at school ridiculed her, and grownups were afraid of her. But at least her parents had loved her……………….for the short time they were with her. But now, now she had to live with her stepfather, her stepfather hated everything that was cruel and evil………..yet was cruel and evil himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Deirdre, you can come out now. It is time to eat breakfast."

Deirdre awoke. She had been forced to stay in the closet all night, and she was very thirsty. And hungry.

"Good morning," she told her stepfather in a stiff way.

"Good morning," he answered.

Deirdre served herself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence.

"Deirdre, please check if the mailman has left anything this morning."

Deirdre went to check if there was anything. And there was. 

"Well, was there anything?"

"Yes," Deirdre answered handing her stepfather a letter, "It's for me."

"I will read it first," he said, snatching the letter from her hands.

He ripped the envelope open and read quietly.

"What-what does it say?"

Mr. Everett stared at Deirdre in a strange manner. "Nothing," he said and tore the letter into small pieces. "There's nothing important there."

"But it was for me! Why didn't you let me read it?"

"Shut your mouth!" Mr. Everett said, slapping Deirdre, "Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"But it was MY letter!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mr. Everett went to get it. It was the mailman.

"Excuse me sir, but these are for your daughter," he said handing him three heavy bags filled with the same letters!

"Thank you," he answered curtly and closed the door.

"This is Devil's work!" he told Deirdre, "Devilry, indeed!''

"Let me read them!"

"Shut up! I will burn them…….yes, I will burn them all!"

And that's what he did. He burned all the letters.

"I don't want to hear about those letters, you understand?" Mr. Everett said.

"Yes, I understand."

The next day, Deirdre hoped that more letters would come, and that she could read one.

Unfortunately, no letters came.

But later that afternoon, Deirdre was surprised to hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Deirdre yelled. She ran and opened the door. 

"Who is it?" Mr. Everett asked.

"Hold on…………

It was a woman with red hair and green eyes. She smiled sweetly at Deirdre and said, "Good evening, do Mr. And Mrs. White live here?"

Deirdre grimaced. "Um, no. I mean, I'm their daughter, but they both passed away some time ago."

The woman frowned. "Oh, I apologize. Are you their daughter?"

"Yes. My name is Deirdre," Deirdre said shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh, hello. I am Ms. Riley."

Just then, Mr. Everett appeared at the door. "Yes?" he said looking at Ms. Riley.

"Oh, yes. I'm Ms. Riley…….and I am here to pick up your daughter."

"Pick her up for what?"

"School."

"School?"

"Yes………you did receive the letters, right?"

Mr. Everett said, "So YOU sent those letters!" 

"Well, kind of………….

Mr. Everett screamed, "Get AWAY from my home!" he tried to close the door.

Ms. Riley rolled her eyes. She stared at the door.

"Why-why the heck wont it close?" Mr. Everett stammered.

"Because I am a witch," Ms. Riley said, "And your step-daughter is too."

****

Ah, I'll stop there! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! Please? Please?

Cheers!

G.A. Riddle 

Ps. Thank you Trewlaney and Sally the Ragdoll!


	3. Going Away

WHY??????????????????????????????????????? MY FRODO POTTER FIC WAS TAKEN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Um, sorry about that. I was just mourning for my fic. Well, even though I have not been getting many reviews………………I still want to continue this story. Maybe it has to be 'cause the few reviews I have gotten have encouraged me. 

I want to thank all who reviewed. You don't know how great it feels to get good reviews. (ok, maybe you do………………..)

Now, I know my fic isn't very Harry Pottery, but please bear with me. Harry and his pals will get some action later on. For now, I want to focus on the main character………….Deirdre.

Where did we leave off? Ah, yes. Ms. Riley just revealed that she was a witch…………and that Deirdre was too.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mr. Everett gasped. So did Deirdre.

"A witch?!" Deirdre said, both shouting and asking.

"Yes," Ms. Riley said, "The Whites are not your birth parents. But your birth parents were in fact….a wizard…….and a WITCH."

Mr. Everett gave Ms. Riley a poisonous look. "No WONDER you act like the child of the devil……………..your parents were SINNERS!"

Ms. Riley sighed. "Mr. Everett, calm down!"

"I cannot calm down, you woman! You came here and told me that this-this girl has magical powers. do you know how utterly stupid that is?"

Ms. Riley suddenly lost all the patience she had left. "Mr. Everett! I am here to take this child to school! And if you deny to let her go, I will send word to her godfather about all this!"

Mr. Everett laughed bitterly. "She has no godfather."

"Oh, yes she does. He is a wizard. He lives in England………I believe."

"Then why did you not send her with him? And where the hell are her REAL parents?"

"That DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!" Ms. Riley said in a terrifying voice.

Deirdre winced.

"Very-very well," Mr. Everett said, and it was obvious that he was now afraid.

"Very well WHAT?"

"She-she-she has permission to go. Take her. Just go."

Deirdre asked, "Really?"

"Yes, just go."

Deirdre smiled.

"Do not bother to pack anything, you will get new stuff," Ms. Riley told her.

So Deirdre did what she was told. 

"Bye," Deirdre said to Mr. Everett.

"Good bye."

Ms. Riley smiled at Deirdre. "My, my my," she said, "You are very pretty my dear."

"Really? Thank you."

And she was. Deirdre had long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. 

Deirdre followed Ms. Riley. 

"Here we are," Ms. Riley.

"Is that you r car?" Deirdre said pointing at a shiny black car.

"Yes, it is."

Deirdre and Ms. Riley went inside. But when ms. Riley turned the car on, it didn't do the normal thing. It flew.

'Wow, a flying car!" 

Ms. Riley smiled. 

"So………..Ms. Riley…………do you know who my parents were?"

Ms. Riley quickly answered no.

"No?"

"I'm sorry dear. I don't know who they were…………I'm sorry.''

Deirdre said, "Oh well. Then…..tell me about the school."

"Ranivans? Well, it is a great school. One of the best in the world. It doesn't get as much publicity as Hogwart's, but academically, we rule the world."

"Hogwart's?"

"Oh, I forgot. Hogwart's is a school located in England."

"And why do they get so much publicity?"

"Ah, well, the Headmaster for one. He is probably the most powerful wizard in the world. More than you-know-who."

"I don't know who," Deirdre said.

"Gosh, I do believe I must tell you about a great deal of things from the wizarding world."

"Yes," Deirdre said, "I'm listening."

Ms. Riley told Deirdre many things. She talked about Voldemort, the schools, and other things

"…………………….Ranivans has three houses. The first one is named Aquila. It is named after Ronald Aquila, one of the founders of our school. The second is Monocero, named after Monocero Drew. The third, and last is Hydra, named after Hydra Nomolles."

"Wow," Deirdre said, "How do I get into one of those houses?"

"That you will find out once you're at school. "

"Do you teach there?"

"Yes. I teach Transfiguration. I am the head of the house of Monocero."

"Cool."

Ms. Riley said, "Well, now we are going to buy your school supplies. We'll go to Sellmo Alley."

It wasn't a long flight. Deirdre loved Sellmo Alley. It was filled with interesting looking stores, and interesting looking people.

"First, we must buy your robes. Then your cauldron, books, oh yes! And your wand………………..

After they had gotten the robes, books, and cauldron, they headed for the wand shop. 

The owner was a stocky woman in her mid forties. 

"Hello!" She said, "Looking for a wand I believe?"

"Yes, " Ms. Riley said, "For Deirdre."

"Deirdre? Oh, a pretty name for a pretty gal. Come with me, honey."

Deirdre followed the woman. She led her into a room filled with dusty boxes.

"Ah, finding a wand is always fun!" the woman said cheerfully. She handed Deirdre one and said, "All right, give it a wave, darling."

Deirdre gave the wand a wave. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm, guess Dragon heartstring 'isn't for you. Here, take this."

Deirdre gave the other wand a wave, but again, nothing happened.

"Hmmm, though one."

The woman took out a box that looked older than any box Deirdre had seen. She took out a long wand and inspected it carefully.

"Well, well, well. I never thought this wand would be here. There are only supposed to be two……..and both of them are in England………then again………….there could be a possibility of another one being in existence……………………" she trailed off.

Deirdre took the wand and gave it a wave.

It was PERFECT!

******************************************************************************************

After buying the wand, Ms. Riley took Deirdre to eat. 

"I am going to pay for the food. Stay here."

Deirdre sat down in a round table. She noticed that there was a boy her age looking at her. He was with an older boy.

"Excuse me," the young one said, "You going to Ranivans?"

"Yes, " she answered.

"Great, me too!"

The older boy smirked. "Well, hey, Sammy, you've found a friend."

"Shut up Edward!"

The young boy went over and sat with Deirdre. "I'm Sammy, and you are?"

"Deirdre."

"Cool. That is my brother Edward. He is seventeen."

"Are you going to Ranivans too?"

"Yes, but I did not go there last year. I went to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

Edward sighed. "We all lived in Scotland, but I went to school over in England. Well, last year, I got thrown out of Hogwarts."

"Oh, but why?"

"I performed an unforgivable curse on a teacher. I was lucky to be accepted at Ranivans."

"What's an unforgivable curse?"

"One you aren't suppose to perform when you're young," Edward said.

Sammy said," Yes, well that is why we moved here to America.:

Just then, Ms. Riley came.

"Hullo, Ms. Riley!" Edward said.

"Edward! Getting ready for school? You will behave?"

"Yes."

Sammy smiled. "I'm going to school also!"

"That is wonderful. Deirdre is starting her first year too."

"Does she need an escort to the subway?" Edward asked, "Or are you taking her?"

"Subway?" Deirdre asked.

"Oh, yes, you need to take the subway. It will take you to school."

"Oh," Deirdre said.

"Yes, will you be kind enough to take her? I need to run," Ms. Riley said.

"Sure," Edward said.

So, Ms. Riley said good bye, and left.

"Well, we best get going," Edward said.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ah, well. I'll leave now. Please review. 


	4. Almost there

Hey everyone! I've been busy the last couple of weeks! (School, orchestra, etc) but I'm on vacation!

Yay! Also, I'd like to tell everyone who hasn't seen The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, get off your butts and SEE THE MOVIE! It's SUPER COOL! FRODO is SOOO SEXY!! (so is Pippin)

Well, I'd also like to thank the people who have reviewed this story. There. 

Let's continue with the story.

************************************************************************************

Deirdre and Sammy followed Edward, which was quite a difficult thing to do, since Edward walked incredibly fast.

"Edward, slow down!" Sammy yelped.

"Am I walking to fast?" He asked.

"YES!"

"My bad," Edward said slowing down.

Just then, Deirdre spotted the subway . "Look!"

Edward said, "Yeah, that's our subway. Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

The three kids ran as fast as they could. The left their bags so they could be loaded into the subway, and then they went to find a place to sit.

As Edward looked for a place to sit, he gasped.

"What?" Sammy said.

Edward pointed to his right. There was a very pretty looking girl sitting by herself.

Edward eyed Sammy.

"Oh, no. Not again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Deirdre asked confused.

Sammy sighed. "Edward is always making ME talk to the girls he likes. I mean, why cant HE do it HIMSELF?"

"I know, why can't you?" Deirdre asked Edward.

Edward flinched. "Well……..I suppose I could try………………"

"You SHOULD!" Sammy and Deirdre yelled.

"Ok…..I WILL!" Edward yelled back and headed towards the girl. Then he turned back.

"I'll do it later," he muttered.

"Oh no, you're talking to her NOW!" Sammy said and he and Deirdre pushed Edward.

Once he was gone, Sammy smiled and said," Goody. You can play matchmaker with me."

Deirdre giggled.

Sammy and Deirdre found their own place to sit. After about an hour, a tall, slender girl of about 15 approached them.

"Hey, you two. I was wondering if you could help me," she said.

Deirdre tried to look away . The girl's "attire" was disturbingly scandalous. The red robes she wore were surely sized too tight, and they accentuated every curve in her body. Sammy didn't seem to notice though, because he told the girl, "Sure enough. What can we do?"

"Well, first of all, I'm Cazandra. With a Z. you can call me Zandra. "

"I'm Sammy."

"I'm Deirdre."

"Well, you see, I've just stolen a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the food cart. Why, you ask? Stealing seems to give me a rush. Anyway, if the lady from the food cart comes here and asks about me, just kindly say you know who I am, and that I would never steal something pathetically stupid like a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Tell her that it is an outrage. Just……….deny it all. Okay?"

"Ok," Deirdre and Sammy said.

"Well, thank you both," Zandra said, "I suppose you will be entering your first year?"

They nodded.

"Well, I am 14 years old, but I will also be in the same year as you. This is like my third time repeating the same year. Sad, 'isn't it?"

Sammy agreed.

"Well, see ya around," Zandra said , "And if you get sorted into Hydra, let it be known that is my house."

Zandra ran off after that.

****************************************************************************************

Later………………………………........

"Edward, where have you been?" Sammy asked.

"Nowhere. Around. Making out with my new friend."

Deirdre rolled her eyes.

"Hey…….I saw that!" Edward said.

"What's her name anyhow?" Sammy asked.

"Gillian."

"Oooh."

"Oh, shush," Edward said, "I came here with you guys 'cause we're almost there."

"So very nice of you," Deirdre said.

Edward was right. They were there already. Ranivans.

Ha! I'll leave it in suspense for now! You MUST REVIEW!!! MAKE IT MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!


	5. Ranivan's

Hello everyone! I've been bloody busy for the last couple of weeks! School is murder! The only real fun thing in school is Orchestra, but that has been difficult too. Ah, well.

I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, plus whoever is reading this now………….please review!

Ok, we'll continue with the story.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward was right. The subway was already there. Ranivans!

Everyone was ordered to exit the subway quickly and quietly. The first years all had to go in one group. Edward had to go with them because he was new and didn't know what house he was in. Zandra didn't go with them because she new what house she was in.

They were guided by the school prefects, which had been elected the year before.

As soon as everyone was outside, they had to walk through a dense forest. The walk lasted about ten minutes, and Deirdre was fascinated by the tall trees and the beautiful flowers.

"I wonder where we are?" Sammy asked.

"No idea," Edward said quietly.

One of the prefects, a tall boy with red hair and green eyes named Jonathan glared towards Edward and said, "I thought we prefects made it clear: no TALKING!"

Edward clenched his fist, ready to object, but Sammy grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't DO anything Edward. Mum said you must control your temper."

Jonathan sneered. "Edward, did you say? Not THE Edward Grey, Arithmacy genius, best potion maker of his class, who ruined his almost perfect school life at Hogwarts by losing his temper and performing an unforgivable curse on his Defense against the dark arts teacher?"

"The very same," Sammy snapped.

"Well, let me tell you something Edward. I hope you don't get put in the house of Monocero, because that is my house." He stormed off to another direction leaving Edward and his clenched fist behind. 

A few minutes later, the group was out of the forest and facing a tall black castle with huge purple stained glass windows. 

One of the prefects said, "First years……….welcome to Ranivans."

Edward blushed, because he wasn't a first year.

Jonathan got a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"You may all enter."

They entered a grand hallway, which was lit by candlelight. The smell of lavender incense filled the air.

Deirdre absolutely feel in love with Ranivans. It was absolutely beautiful!

"First years enter the Banquet hall."

The Banquet room was huge. It was decorated with the colors of each house:

Red for Aquila, blue for Monocero, and black for Hydra. There was one long table for the teachers to sit in, and it was at the front of the room. The other three long tables were for students of each house.

Deirdre spotted Ms. Riley sitting at the teachers table, and waved. Ms. Riley smiled and waved back.

Sammy also waved happily. Edward did not.

"This is soooooooo mortifying!" He wailed. Gillian is over there sitting at the table with the other people from Monocero, and here I am waiting in line with the first years!"

"Oh Edward," Sammy said, "It's okay. Really."

Just then, the door opened, and in came a very old looking man with a kind face. He made his way to the front of the room.

"Welcome," he said, "I am Headmaster Horfin, and I would like to say how happy I am to see so many new students!"

The new first years cheered.

"I'd like to begin putting you in your respective houses, but there are a few things I must talk about. Your house will be like your family. You will eat, live, and have classes with people from your same house. Like in most schools, good marks and good deeds are awarded by giving points to each house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins. I'd like to congratulate Monocero for their sixth win last year."

The Monocero table was filled with cheers and applause.

"Well let us begin!" Horfin said, "I would like help from Ms. Riley, please."

Ms. Riley went up to the front. She held a small box in her hand.

"This box," she said, "Contains the object that will decide what house you will be in."

She opened the box and took out a crystal ball.

"It's quite simple," Ms. Riley said, "We will ask a few questions, and the crystal ball will turn a different color. If it becomes red, you will go to Aquila. Blue for Monocero, and black is for Hydra."

"we will be doing this in alphabetical order."

Deirdre sighed. Her last name was White. She'd be the last one.

"Richard Altman!"

Ms. Riley asked him a few questions before the crystal ball turned blue.

The first five or so all went Monocero. Then there was one Hydra, and three Aquilas.

"Edward Grey!"

Edward stiffly walked to the front.

"Edward, I'll ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"What house were you in during your years at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin," he mumbled.

Ms. Riley didn't hear. "I beg your pardon?"

"Slytherin," Edward said a bit more loudly.

A couple of people gasped.

"You were in _Slytherin_?"

"Yes."

Ms. Riley seemed to have backed away from Edward a bit. 

"Um…..what were your two best subjects?"

"Arithmacy. And I was assistant potion brewer for Professor Severous Snape."

"Oh……"

The crystal ball slowly turned a different color. It turned black.

"Hydra!" Horfin said.

The Hydra table cheered, but for some reason a lot of other people looked at Edward with fear.

"Samuel Grey!"

Sammy ran to the front. He was just that excited.

"Sammy," Ms. Riley asked, "If you could have one extra special magical ability, what would it be?"

"I'd like to make myself invisible."

"And what suspects of magic interest you?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you'd like to learn about?"

"I'd like to learn how to destroy a dementor.''

Ms. Riley chuckled nervously. "That's a bit advanced, don't you believe?"

"And some say its impossible," Sammy said, "But I don't believe in what everyone does."

Horfin looked at the crystal ball and said, "Sammy goes to……..Hydra!"

__

Later…….

"Deirdre White!"

Deirdre had almost fallen asleep when she heard her name.

As she made her way to the front, her head began to feel light. Her vision became blurred, and then Deirdre began to see everything in snap shot form.

But she realized she was not seeing what was in front of her anymore. She saw a pair of green eyes………………….

She saw herself……….older…………………or was it……………….

Her mother?……………….no, it couldn't be……………….

Deirdre saw blood……………lots of it, and ……….was that a scar? Deirdre felt a big shot of pain all over her body. She screamed. The crystal ball (which was still a few feet away from her, since she had not made it all the way to the front) turned a dark black and then shattered into a million pieces, which brought screams from the audience, and knocked Deirdre to the floor.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well, I'll leave you guys in suspense. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY DAMMIT!!!!


	6. Deirdre is ok!

Deirdre finally woke up a couple of hours later. She found herself lying in a very comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in the Ranivans infirmary," a voice said.

Deirdre looked up to see a young woman with fiery red hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "I'm Nurse Evergreen. I'm the one who takes care of the students when they're sick, wounded, or hurt."

Deirdre asked, "What was I? Sick, wounded, or hurt?"

"I really have no idea, honey. All I know is that you fainted."

"Will I be okay?"

"Well………I actually think you fainted out of shock. Tell me, did you see anything strange before you lost consciousness?"

Deirdre thought for a moment. Had she seen anything strange??

"Yes!" she said, "I saw something all right!"

"tell me about it."

So Deirdre did.

"Honey……….from what you've told me, I believe you had a premonition. You saw something that might happen in the future."

"I hope not," Deirdre said, "There was a lot of blood involved in my premonition."

Nurse Evergreen chuckled. 

"So…..how long do I have to stay here?"

"Just tonight. Tomorrow will be your first day of class."

"Oh yeah!" Deirdre said.

"Ok, then. Time to go to sleep again."

"Sure," Deirdre said. 

Just as Nurse Evergreen was leaving, Deirdre said, "Nurse Evergreen?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What house was I placed in?"

"Hydra."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Later…………….

In Horfin's office

"I knew this was a mistake. She could be trouble!" Ms. Riley said, "Gosh, what was I thinking?"

Nurse Evergreen said, "Don't be so hard on yourself Dragma. It is NOT your fault."

"That's right," Horfin said.

"I………..I just can't look at her and not remember her father," Ms. Riley said.

"Don't say that," Horfin said, "Hopefully, she'll NEVER be like her real father. Or her mother……….for that matter. And we should just try no to talk about this subject. What if someone is listening? Only us three know."

"Four," Nurse Evergreen said.

"Four?"

"Well, yes. Her Godfather knows. But he has turned away from the dark path long ago."

"Thank Goodness."

Horfin said, "About Deirdre's little……..uh………accident today………..we're going to have to keep an eye on her."

"She could be a true seer."

"Or she could have the gift of precognition."

"Or both."

"Well, lets not worry right now. Just don't think about the worst. Save that for later," Horfin said.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hydra common room…………….

Edward grimaced. "Sammy, do you think Deirdre will be okay?"

"Of COURSE!" Sammy said, "I mean, she just fainted."

Edward said, "Well, we best go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day.:

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, in the Banquet Hall………………………………........................

"DEIRDRE!" 

"SAMMY! EDWARD!" Deirdre ran up to them, hugged them tightly, and sat down. It was breakfast time, and the Banquet room was very noisy.

"So glad you're all right," Edward said, "Plus, its great that we're all in the same house."

"Totally wicked," Sammy agreed.

"So, what classes have you got, Edward?"

Edward smiled. "Well, I have Advanced Arithmacy-

"No shit," Sammy interrupted.

"Go on," Deirdre pressed.

"Well as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, I have _Advanced_ Arithmacy, _Advanced _potion making, _Advanced_ numerology, _Advanced_ study of Ancient runes, and _Advanced_ herbology."

'What about Defense against the dark arts?" Sammy asked.

"Uh…….for some reason DADA is not required in your seventh year."

"Really?"

"No, they just think that I know too much about it."

"You mean, they're afraid you'll perform an unforgivable curse on the teacher."

"Exactly," Edward said.

"Well, I must say I haven't quite picked my classes," Deirdre said.

"You Haven't?" Sammy asked.

"Nope."

(Unlike other schools, Ranivans actually let first ears pick their classes. That could suck because some first years tended to pick classes that were too advanced)

"You got to pick 5 classes," Sammy said.

"What have you got?" Deirdre asked him.

"Potion making, Divination, DADA, Charms, Demonology I, and transfiguration."

"That's 6 classes."

"Defense against the dark arts is required for first years.

"Oh," Deirdre said, "Well, then I pick potion making, Divination, DADA, Charms, Demonology I, and …………………………….flying!"

Sammy snorted. "You're going to take flying lessons? Those are extra curricular classes."

"Oh."

"That means you should take transfiguration with me, and after that…………you'd have the extra flying lesson."

"I'm going to do that."

Sammy said, "Well, then me too!"

"How cute…….you guys all have the same classes," Edward said.

****************************************************************************

Well, please review! Please? COME ON!!!!!!


	7. The Classes

*********************************************************************

Deirdre and Sammy were very excited about their first potion making class. They really had _NO_ idea who the teacher was, but they were very excited to find out.

As they entered the class, Deirdre noticed Zandra sitting down by herself.

"Deirdre! Sammy! Each table holds three people………so come and sit with me!"

Sammy smiled. "Ok," he said simply.

Deirdre wasn't thrilled about having to sit with Zandra. But she kept this to herself.

"So," Zandra said when they sat down, "great having you in the same house as me."

"Yeah," Deirdre said, "Fabulous."

"So, who's teaching this class?" Sammy asked Zandra.

"Oh, Mr. Banes. He's okay."

"Is he strict?"

"No, not at all. His class can be boring sometimes, but that doesn't usually occur."

Just then, the door opened and in came Mr. Banes. He was a tall, tall man with thinning black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Class will now come to order," he said. He had a nice soft voice.

"Welcome to your first potion class. Most of you already know about potion making, but some of you don't. if you come from a Muggle family, do not despair. You will learn quickly. I will teach you the great art of potion making, which is usually not cared about by some wizards. Well let me tell you…………………"

Mr. Banes continued his speech, which was quite long. It pretty much took the whole class hour. Finally it was time to go on to the next class, which was Divination.

************************************************************************

Deirdre was glad to see that Zandra was NOT in their Divination class. The Divination classroom was quite different than the potion making class. It was darker, plus it didn't smell funny. 

Their teachers name was Ms. Sellers. She was a thin, young looking woman. Her blonde hair was cut short and she wore spectacles behind her brown eyes.

"Welcome," she began, "to your first Divination class. I am Ms. Sellers. This year we will start releasing your clairvoyant abilities.

We will learn about scrying, which is a very old form of divination.

You will also learn about palmistry, tea leaves, and pyromacy. Of course, we _might_ not get to those hard things if this class shows no _real improvement_. Students from Hydra usually don't excel in Divination."

Deirdre thought that a mean thing to say. Sammy did too. 

After that, the class spent the rest of the hour meditating, or as Ms. Sellers called it, 'feeling the clairvoyant vibrations in the room.'"

*********************************************************************

Defense against the Dark arts was taught by Mr. Ether, the head of Aquila. He was a plump man with long brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue robe that made him look like a blueberry, and spoke in a kind manner. When he saw Deirdre, he smiled broadly.

"Deirdre, you may not know it, but we met when you were a baby."

"Really?" Deirdre said. She had no real memories of her childhood. Everything was like a dream to her.

"Yes," Mr. Ether said, "But its okay if you don't remember."

After that, Mr. Ether began his welcoming speech.

"Defense against the dark arts will teach you how NOT to be vulnerable to evil forces. You never know what evil each day will bring……….so you best be prepared."

***********************************************************************

Charms was taught by Mr. Lenard. He was a very short, stocky old man. His class proved to be the most boring to both Sammy and Deirdre.

***********************************************************************

Demonology. The class Deirdre and Sammy had been longing to go to. It was taught by Mr. Seward, who was also the head of Hydra house. He was a tall man with long black hair and black eyes.

Zandra was in that class too.

"Demonology," Mr. Seward began, "Is sort of a follow up to Defense against the dark arts, even though I actually think there is nothing REALLY wrong about the dark arts. Here you will actually do _extensive_ research on evil creatures; more than in your DADA class. I will teach you about vampires, banshees, and other creatures. This class will be _very _ hard to pass, I assure you," he said looking straight at Zandra.

"He's right," she said loudly.

The classroom was filled with laughter.

Mr. Seward looked at Deirdre.

"Well, well, well. You must be Deirdre."

"Yes sir."

"You know, this is very strange…………but you remind me of a girl I knew a long time ago. Her name was Anne. Anne Schafer. She was a very mean girl. I never knew what ever happened to her."

***********************************************************************

Transfiguration with ms. Riley was fun. She showed the class how she could turn herself into a crow. She told them it took years of lessons to actually be able to turn yourself into an animal. Deirdre listened with as much interest as she had in Demonology.

*********************************************************************

After that, it was time for lunch. Deirdre, Sammy, and Zandra sat together. 

"Crud," Zandra said.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"I am _sooo _not going to pass Demonology. That is the one class that has ruined my school career."

"Then why don't you just drop it?"

"Because, I have to know about demons. My mother was a whiz in Demonology. She expects me to know a lot as well."

Deirdre sighed. Just then, Edward came up to them. He was wearing a scarf even though it was a very hot day.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" Sammy asked.

"Hickey," Edward said simply.

Zandra laughed flirtatiously, her eyes fixed on Edward.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"Edward Grey, Sammy's brother."

"I'm Zandra."

"Hi," Edward said. Then he spoke to Deirdre. "So, how was your day?"

'Pretty good. All our classes were cool. Well, charms was kind of boring, but that's it."

"Yeah," Sammy said, "Demonology was SUPER!"

Edward smiled. "I'm glad. Well……..my day was TIRING! Homework…….on the FIRST day of class! Totally insane."

Sammy snorted. "You know you love to do homework."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's easy. That's why I like it. Now if you'll excuse me, Gillian and I have some macking to do." 

Edward left.

"Did he say fucking?" Deirdre asked in bewilderment.

Sammy laughed hysterically. "_Macking_, not………..the other thing!"

Zandra said, "Sammy, your brother is the hottest, sexiest boy I have ever SEEN!"

Deirdre gave Zandra a disgusted look. 

"Well he IS!" Zandra said. 

"Shut up and eat," Deirdre said.

************************************************************************

After eating, Deirdre and Sammy had forty five minutes of free time before having to go to their first flying lesson. Sammy took that time to tell Deirdre all about Quidditch. Deirdre was very interested.

"Does Edward know how to play Quidditch?" Deirdre asked.

"Yes," Sammy said, "He's pretty good……….but studies always come before Quidditch to Edward."

"Couldn't he do both?"

"He probably could, but Edward isn't interested in that much. As soon as he graduates, he plans to travel the world looking for………………"

"For what?"

"I….can't say. I'm sorry Deirdre, but it's a secret."

"Oh, that's okay," Deirdre said, but she didn't really think so.

After that, they went to the Ranivans Quidditch field for their first flying lesson. Their teacher turned out to be Mr. Seward.

"Well," he said, "I see a FEW people from my house decided to show up."

He was right. There weren't many people from Hydra.

"Well, let us begin. Please come and pick up your broomstick."

Everyone did as they were told.

Then Mr. Seward said, "Put your broomstick on the floor. Now, step to the left side of your broomstick…….and say UP!"

"UP!"

Deirdre was one of the few people whose broom went up. Sammy's broom sort of hovered a bit, but then it fell limply on the floor.

After everyone got a hold of their brooms, Mr. Seward gave them instructions on how to hover. Then he told them to try to fly a short distance and come back down.

Deirdre fell in love with flying. She felt free, worriless, and happy when she was in the air. And she knew that was a feeling nobody could take away. 


	8. The incident

Weeks passed, and everyone got to know their teachers and classmates well. Edward broke up with Gillian and began seeing Tracy, a slender, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty from Aquila. That didn't work out, so he broke up with Tracy and fooled around with Cherise, a curly headed girl from Hydra. That also didn't work, so he dumped her and decided to stay available for awhile. Around Ranivans, Edward had tons of popularity with the girls, but everyone else was sort of afraid of him. When he passed the hallways, first years flinched, second years ran away, and etc. for some reason, the fear had begun the moment Edward said he had been in Slytherin during his years in Hogwarts. 

Academically, he was the best student in his year, which made his rival Jonathan very angry.

Sammy was very well liked in Ranivans. He was friendly, polite, and sweet with everyone. His best subject proved to be potion making. He HATED divination! He liked everything else.

Deirdre tried to keep a low profile in the school, but teachers were always making such a big deal about her. This was because she proved to be the best in her year. Her favorite class was Demonology. She hated Divination. And flying came very easy to her.

Zandra, Deirdre, and Sammy actually became great friends, and they hung out whenever they could. Zandra proved to be quite nice once you got to know her.

Everything was running smoothly, until that day. Halloween actually. When the _accident_ occurred.

************************************************************************ 

It happened in Ms. Riley's Transfiguration class. They had been learning how to turn a book into a fly, which was harder than it looked. Of course, this was easy for Deirdre, and of course, a jealous girl gave her grief about it. Her name was Missy, and she was from Monocero. Monocero and Hydra seemed to have an unspoken agreement of war, because mostly everyone from Monocero acted bitchy with people from Hydra, and the other way around.

Anyway, Missy gave Deirdre a dark look and said, "Oh, congratulations Deirdre. Something else you can be proud of. But you know what would be great? If you knew who your real parents were. Rumors say that they weren't really a witch and a wizard. You probably made that story up to cover up the fact that you're a MUDBLOOD!"

Deirdre was angry. Edward had told her what a mud blood was. It wasn't a nice thing to say to a person. Deirdre said that to Missy.

"So, what are you going to do to me? Turn me into a fly?" Missy asked laughing.

And that is just what Deirdre did.

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

"_DETENTION?! _I DEMAND THAT THIS GIRL BE _EXPELLED_! SHE NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

Missy's mother had gone to Ranivans as soon as she heard what happened. And instead of celebrating Halloween in the Banquet hall with everyone else, Deirdre sat in Horfin's office while Missy's mother yelled at her.

After Deirdre used her wand to turn Missy into a fly, she realized that her anger was not satisfied. So she smacked the fly with her book. Luckily, Ms. Riley stopped her just in time before the fly was completely killed. Missy was rushed to a nearby wizard hospital and was expected back in school in a week. Deirdre apologized to Missy's mother, and Horfin gave her detention, which did not please Missy's mother at all.

"My decision is final. This girl will have two weeks detention with me. She said she was sorry. Plus, it wasn't entirely her fault. Your daughter played a great deal in this too. I wish her well on her recovery. Good day," Horfin said in a commanding voice.

Missy's mother got up and said, "My daughter will not be returning to Ranivans. I will send her someplace else." Then she stormed off.

Deirdre was then left alone with Horfin.

"Deirdre," he said, "It seems to me that you have quite a temper."

"I don't," Deirdre said, "I just keep my anger locked inside me for a long while, and then it explodes."

"My dear, that is even WORSE! You mustn't always hide your anger. Or fear, or whatever. Because then something like this happens."

"I'm very sorry," Deirdre said, "I really am."

"I know you are. But you will have to serve detention for two weeks, plus I am deducting 75 points from Hydra. You may go."

Deirdre got up. 

"I really am sorry," she said.

"I know, I know."

"I know this is going to sound strange…………but…………….sometimes I think there is something wrong with me. I do and say things that I cant explain."

Horfin said, "Everyone has those moments."

Deirdre smiled and left his office. Horfin sat in silence for awhile. He noticed a crow sitting on his desk.

"Dragma," Horfin said, "Were you listening to all this?"  
The crow turned into Ms. Riley.

"Well, yes."

"And what do you think?" Horfin asked calmly.

"I think she inherited…………….. _Tom's_ temper."

"Yes, he did have a strange kind of temperament."

"What are we to do?" Ms. Riley asked.

"Hope for the best, Dragma. Hope for the best."

************************************************************************ 

Meanwhile, Deirdre was making her way to the Banquet Hall. She opened the door. Nobody really noticed her entrance. They were too busy having fun. But Edward noticed.

"Deirdre! Come!"

Deirdre went and grabbed a seat next to Edward.

"What happened?" he asked.

Deirdre sighed and told Edward what had happened.

"Hmmm, well thankfully Horfin was pretty easy on you."

Deirdre agreed.

"Where's Sammy and Zandra?" Deirdre asked.

"I dunno. Around somewhere."

Deirdre sighed again.

"Hey, don't be sad. Try to cheer up and have fun," Edward said.

Deirdre managed to actually smile. Edward was really nice when he wasn't being distracted by a girl, which wasn't very often.

So Deirdre tried to cheer up and have fun. And you know, for awhile it actually worked.


	9. Christmas

Christmastime quickly came! Deirdre, Sammy, and Edward planned to stay at school for the holidays. Zandra was going to visit her mother.

"I am dreading it," Zandra commented the day she was leaving.

"What?" Deirdre asked.

"Dreading the moment Mother asks me how my studies are going."

"But……….you're doing ok," Deirdre said.

"It's _never_ good enough for my mother."

Deirdre didn't know what to say.

Later on, Zandra left on the subway. Deirdre and Sammy gave her a hug and told her to have fun.

"I'll try," Zandra said, "Anyway, you'll be getting my presents on Christmas morning!"

"Well…….," Sammy said, "We best look for Edward."

They found him in the Hydra common room sitting by himself. He was reading _The Daily Prophet, _ the newspaper from the wizarding world.

"Hullo Edward," Sammy said, "What are you reading about?"

There's been an attempt of robbery at Gringotts."

"Where?" Deirdre asked.

"It's a wizard bank," Sammy explained.

"Oh."

"Yes," Edward said, "It's supposed to be _impossible_ to be able to steal something from there."

"What did they steal?"

"Nothing. The vault had been emptied before. But I imagine something important was once stored there."

*****************************************************************

Deirdre woke up very early on Christmas morning. She ran to the Hydra common room. Sammy and Edward were already there waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas!" Edward shouted.

"Merry Christmas!" Deirdre said and gave him a hug. Edward picked Deirdre up and spun her around the room. 

Sammy chuckled at the sight of that.

"Merry Christmas!" Deirdre told Sammy and gave him a hug.

"Well, time for presents!" Sammy said afterwards.

Deirdre smiled. But who was going to send her a present?

Sammy got a box of cookies from his mother.

"All the way from Scotland," he said sniffing.

Edward got a stack of books .

"Who sent those?" Deirdre asked.

"My potions teacher back at Hogwarts," Edward said.

"Ugh, I think Snape loves you Edward," Sammy said mockingly.

"Shut up," Edward snapped, "I was just his best student, that's all."

From his mother, Edward also got a box of cookies. From Gillian, he got a box of chocolates. From Tracy, he got a brown scarf.

"I hate brown," Edward said, "It makes my eyes look brown instead of gray."

From Cherise, he got a green sweater.

"Green is good," he said.

Deirdre got a box of cookies from Edward and Sammy's mother.

"We sent her a letter and told her all about you," Sammy explained.

From Zandra, Deirdre got a burgundy sweater. Sammy got a blue one.

"Lots of sweaters," Edward commented.

After that, they went to have breakfast. Then they spent the afternoon playing outside in the snow. Then, in the evening, they spent time in the Hydra common room and drank hot chocolate. It was the best Christmas Deirdre had ever had.

************************************************************************


	10. Into the passage

Zandra came back to school sporting a new hairdo and new robes.

"I am so glad to be back," she said, "Christmas was MURDER! Absolute MURDER!"

"Tell us about it," Sammy said. 

"Well, first of all, my mother was never home! She works for _The Daily Prophet_, and they have a lot of news going on."

"Second of all, my father seems to be all wrapped up in some secret thing."

"Secret?" Deirdre asked.

"Yes, and I think it has something to do with……………"

"With what? With who?" Sammy asked.

"Lord Voldemort."

Deirdre nearly choked.

"_Lord_ Voldemort? Why do you call him _Lord_ Voldemort? Wasn't he evil?"

Zandra sighed. "Deirdre, my friend, you have a lot to learn."

"You see," Sammy said patiently, "There are many people who in the past served Voldemort. Some of them still believe he is not really gone. Some are waiting for his return."

"My father being one of them," Zandra said.

Sammy grew quiet.   
"Edward is one of them too."

"Really?!"

"Yes," Sammy said, "My _parents _aren't supposed to know. _You _guys aren't supposed to know. So don't _mention_ **anything**, ok?"

Zandra and Deirdre promised not to mention anything.

************************************************************************

Zandra, Deirdre, and Sammy made their way to Mr. Bane's potions class.

"Good morning," Mr. Banes said to everyone, "We will be starting class now, so I beseech you to keep quiet while I give my lecture."

"Today," Mr. Banes said in his soft voice, "We will learn about an important herb. We will learn about wormwood. Does anyone know what wormwood is _used_ for?"

The class was silent.

"Anyone?" Mr. Banes said.

Deirdre raised her hand.

"Ah, Ms. White. Please enlighten us."

"Wormwood," Deirdre began, "Is used to make _absinthe, _a hallucinogenic liqueur. Its many harmful symptoms include delirium, paralysis, convulsions, brain damage, renal failure, and death."

"Excellent," Mr. Banes said, "Couldn't have said it better my self. I see _someone_ read during the Christmas break. Ten points will be awarded to Hydra for this."

*****************************************************************

Divination class was next. It was very boring. Defense against the dark arts was ok. Charms class seemed to go on forever. Then it was time for Demonology. The kids learned about different types of vampires and how to get rid of them.

During transfiguration, the kids took a lot of complicated notes and listened to Ms. Riley as she gave a looooong lecture.

******************************************************************

During lunch, Edward sat with Zandra, Deirdre, and Sammy. It was blatantly obvious that Zandra had a huge crush on Edward. Nobody could have blamed her. Edward was very good looking. 

"So," Edward said, "How were your classes?"

"Pretty good," Sammy said, "Deirdre totally showed off today in potions."

"Really?" Edward said, "What did you do?"  
"I just showed the class what I knew about wormwood."

Edward smiled. "I taught you that," he said.

"Yeah," Deirdre said.

"Well," Edward, "My classes went fine. Lots of homework, though, so I best get going at it."

He got up and left.

Zandra sighed. "I….love him guys."

Sammy laughed hysterically. Deirdre just smiled.

Zandra punched him. "It IS NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, "I'm being serious." She stormed off.

"Teenagers," Sammy said, shaking his head.

************************************************************************

After going to their flying class, and doing their homework, Deirdre and Sammy realized they had a lot of free time left.

"What to do? What to do?"

Sammy gave Deirdre a mischievous grin and said, "Want to go look around?"

Deirdre shrugged. What harm could possibly come from that?

So they left the Hydra common room and went exploring. They didn't find anything interesting. But then they spotted Zandra walking by herself.

"Zandra!" Sammy hissed.

Zandra turned around. "Oh, its YOU."

"Zandra," Sammy began, "I'm terribly sorry for making you mad. Forgive me, please?"

Zandra sighed. "There really is no use in being mad at you."

"Thanks."

Zandra said, "Now are you two exploring? Let an expert show you how its gone."

************************************************************************

Zandra certainly knew her way around Ranivans. She knew the secret passages. She led Sammy and Deirdre into a secret passage that would lead them to an office. Horfin's office.

"Wow, his office is huge," Sammy said.

Just then, they saw that the door was going to be opened.

"Hide, in the passage!" Zandra hissed.

Horfin, Nurse Evergreen, and Ms. Riley entered the room.

"Dragma, are you sure?" Horfin was saying.

"YES! The sorcerer's stone is hidden in Hogwarts!"

"But why?" Nurse Evergreen asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is powerful. That is why," Horfin said.

"But……….what if you know who isn't totally gone? What if he's coming back?" Ms. Riley asked.

"Lets not worry about it now."

Zandra whispered, "Lets leave. They will never know we were here."


	11. A word about the sorcerer's stone

"That was strange!" Deirdre said once they were in the Hydra common room.

"Totally," Zandra said, "But what the hell were they talking about?"

"The sorcerers stone!" Sammy said.

"Yes, but what is the sorcerers stone?"

Deirdre thought for a moment. "Edward can help us."

"Yeah!" Sammy said, "He's bound to know ALL about it!"

The three friends ran madly in search of Edward. He wasn't in his room.

"He is in the library," a fellow Hydra student informed them.

"To the library!" Deirdre said.

"Lets go!"

Sure enough, they found Edward sitting down by himself in the library.

"Edward!" Sammy said.

Edward said, "What is it?"

"We have a few things to tell you about," Deirdre said.

"And a few questions to ask," Zandra added.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I'm listening," he said.

Deirdre told Edward what they had heard Horfin, Ms. Riley, and Nurse Evergreen talking about.

Then there was silence.

"So," Zandra said, "What is the sorcerers stone?"

Edward sighed.

"The sorcerers stone, also known as the philosophers stone, is a legendary substance that enabled medieval alchemists to turn base metals into gold or silver. Creating the sorcerers stone produces a sort of natural by-product of the chemical procedure: The Elixir of Life."

"Meaning?" Deirdre said.

"Eternal life," Edward said.

"Wow," Zandra said, "Who wouldn't want that?"

"Edward," Deirdre asked, "Why do you think Ms. Riley was worried about the sorcerers stone if it is being hidden away from here?"

"If the stone falls in what people would consider the wrong hands, supposedly bad things can happen. I, personally think of it as an opportunity."

"An opportunity for whom?" Deirdre asked.

Edward was silent.

"For Lord Voldemort, you mean," Zandra said.

Edward turned around and looked at Zandra straight in the eye.

"Well?" she asked, "Is that what you meant?"

Edward said, "Yes, that is exactly what I meant! Lord Voldemort, whom I assure you is not yet completely destroyed, will surely grab this opportunity to come back!"

Deirdre, who had been sitting next to Edward, backed off. Edward no longer seemed the quiet, passive boy she knew. His eyes were lit up in an unusual way that gave him the look of a madman.

Zandra laughed. "Edward, I never could have guessed you were a follower of Lord Voldemort."

Deirdre rolled her eyes. Zandra already knew about that!

"I barely became what you cal a follower three years ago. I am to young to have been a death eater."

Sammy closed his eyes. "Edward, stop," she whispered.

"Stop what?"

"Lets not TALK about this anymore!" Sammy said, "I don't like the idea of Voldemort rising back to power! I've heard about all the evil things he's done! For all we know, he could be responsible for Anthony's murder!"

"Anthony?" Deirdre asked.

"Anthony was our older brother," Edward said, "Who was highly against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He sent a lot of them to Azkaban prison. Then one day, he was murdered."

"Probably by Voldemort himself!" Sammy said.

"Don't be stupid Samuel!" Edward spat, "Anthony was stupid like you, and got himself killed. He chose to fight in the wrong side!"

"No!" Sammy said, "Anthony fought for the right side, and he gave his life for all of us. If you can't admit that Edward, you're the stupid one!"

Sammy ran away from the library.

"Sammy!" Zandra yelled running after him.

Deirdre remained seated. Edward faced her and said, "Are you going to leave too?"

Deirdre got a hold of his right hand. "Edward," she said, "everyone has their own beliefs. You have yours, and Sammy has some of his own. But, I don't want you two fighting."

Edward managed to smile. "Deirdre, I understand. I'll go and apologize to Sammy."

"Thank you," she said.

"And I really am sorry," he said honestly, "But sometimes, I feel like there's something seriously wrong with me. Something that wants to come out."

"I feel that too at times," Deirdre said.

************************************************************************

Later that night, Edward apologized to Sammy, and he accepted the apology. Deirdre and Zandra were very glad.

Ill stop here for a while my friends. REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers!

G.A. Riddle


	12. Valentine's day

Hey, everyone! Summer is definitely here! I'd like to thank the few people who have reviewed.

So, THANKS!

Well, I'll go on with the story now………………………….

***************************************************************************************

School went smoothly for Deirdre and her friends. Sammy and Edward hadn't argued about anything at all, Zandra was doing good in all her classes, and Deirdre had not been in any trouble whatsoever. February came…………..and Valentine's day soon approached. And Zandra had plans.

"So Valentine's day is coming." Zandra told Sammy.

"Yeah."

"So, Sammy do ya like anyone yet?" Zandra asked.

Sammy wrinkled his nose. "Nope," he said.

"So you're not sending someone a valentine, huh?"

"I'll give you and Deirdre one."

"Aw, thanks Sammy."

"How about you? Are you giving Edward anything?"

Zandra smiled mischievously. "Am I?" she asked herself.

Sammy groaned. "Just don't do anything stupid, Zandra."

"Stupid? Like WHAT?"

"I don't know……………"

Zandra laughed. "Sammy, don't worry. I won't do anything stupid."

****************************************************************************************

Deirdre sat in the Hydra common room by herself reading a book, when Edward came and joined her.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," Deirdre answered. She peered at him and asked, "What brings you here today?"

Edward saw right through her suspicions. "Don't worry, I'm here with you because I want to be. Not because I have nothing else to do."

Deirdre smiled.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked.

"I'm reading a book about alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Edward asked, "Don't tell me you're researching about the sorcerers stone?"

"Why are have you?"  
"Hell yes."

Deirdre stared at Edward. "You're not serious?"

"I am always serious, Deirdre. About everything."

"So, why have you been researching it?"

"I am thinking of making one, " Edward said simply.

Deirdre laughed hysterically. "Edward! Do you honestly think you can accomplish that?"  
"With your help."

"My……………………help?"

"Yes, Deirdre. You and Sammy. Possibly Zandra too."

"Uh……………..well, why would you want to make a sorcerers stone?"

"Eternal life, Deirdre. Haven't you ever thought about living forever? Haven't you wondered about things like that?"

"Edward, I am 11 years old. I haven't had much time to wonder about things like that."

It got quiet all of a sudden, and for some reason, Deirdre felt a little bit nervous.

"You're a great friend," Edward said, "I'm glad I know you, Deirdre." And he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

Deirdre felt her face grow red.

Edward got up. "I got to go, Deirdre. It's getting late."

Deirdre nodded.

"Think about it. Think about helping me make the sorcerers stone." And with that, Edward disappeared.

***************************************************************************************

February 14.…………………………

Valentine's day! Ranivans was nicely decorated for the special day. Teachers gave their students chocolates and other candy. And of course, everyone got their valentines!

Sammy gave Deirdre and Zandra a valentine each. Deirdre gave one to Edward, Sammy, and Zandra. And…………you get the point.

Edward, who, as you remember, is admired by more than half the girls in the school got his fair share of valentines, love poems, and chocolate. But nothing could prepare him for what Zandra had for him.

After going to the library to study, Edward headed to his room. He opened the door and gasped at the mere sight of what was inside his room.

Zandra, sitting down on his bed, clothed in crimson robes that accentuated every curve in her highly nubile body. 

"Hello Edward," she said in a sultry voice.

"Zandra…….wha….wha….what are you doing?"  
Zandra laughed and pulled Edward towards her. "Oh, Edward, don't act so surprised. You know I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I've held back for awhile because you always seem to be changing girlfriends, but I frankly don't care anymore. I want you………….and I am going to get you."

Edward was speechless. Many girls had proclaimed their supposed love to him, but none of them had declared their lust………this was new to Edward.

Edward was now seated next to Zandra on his bed.

"Zandra, you're-

"Don't tell me I'm too young, because I'm actually not. And you know it."

"But-

Edward was cut off by Zandra, who impulsively kissed him full on the lips. At first, Edward wanted to back off, but Zandra seemed to have a sort of power over him. During their kiss, Edward felt powerless, weak at the knees. It was something he had never experienced before.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Zandra didn't care. She was enjoying every moment of this situation. She decided to take advantage of the moment, and moved Edward's hand to the back of her robes.

"Go ahead," she mused, "Take them off, Edward. Take them off."

Edward stared at her. What had happened to Zandra? She was the complete opposite of all the girls he had dated. Most of them were pressured to do what Zandra wanted. Maybe that meant Zandra was slutty, but Edward didn't care at this moment.

"Go ahead, Edward. Take them off."

Edward couldn't take it any longer. He kissed Zandra on the lips and his hands seemed to be braver than ever, because at that moment he managed to pull Zandra's robes off…………………………..

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Deirdre's room…………………………..

Deirdre had fallen asleep while she was doing her homework, and woke up suddenly in the night.

She woke up because she had felt something. 

"Something is happening," she said to herself, "Something that is not good."

She tried to get rid of that shaky thought and turned her thoughts to Edward. Yes, Edward.

It seems that Deirdre had developed a crush on Edward Grey.

"He's so handsome……………………and nice……………..and he likes me," Deirdre thought.

But a voice in her head laughed at her and said, "Likes you like a good friend. Like a sister! What else would he see in you? You're six years younger than him!"

"But…..but……….something good can happen, right?"

"Something good? HA! You think Edward is perfect, don't you? Well, he probably isn't, and he is never going to like you like that, and you're too young for love anyway."

Deirdre was surprised at how rude the voice in her head could be. And she was surprised to feel hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Screw this," she muttered and then tried to go to sleep again.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well, I must stop here my friends! REVIEW! COME ON!!


	13. The day afterand the boy who lived

Hmmm, only two reviews last chapter………………………..oh well.

I'd like to thank the ones who reviewed Mirigham and Trelawney. Thanks! 

Deirdre woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. She went to take a nice, hot shower and wet down to the Banquet Room to eat breakfast. She sat down next to Sammy, who was already wolfing his food down.

"Hey," she said.

"Mwufuey," Sammy said with his mouth full.

Deirdre smiled. She noticed that Edward and Zandra were not at the table eating breakfast.

"Sammy, have you seen Zandra? Or Edward?"

Sammy shook his head. "Nope," he said, "haven't seen them since yesterday."

Deirdre sighed and began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Deirdre, did Edward tell you about his plan?"

She nodded.

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Might be…….interesting to try."

"Yeah," Sammy said, "that's what I thought too. So are you going to help him? I am!"

"Yes, why not?" Deirdre said.

Just then, Zandra came and sat down. Her face was pale, and she looked angry.

"Uh…..good morning Zandra," Sammy said, "Are you all right?"

'Fine, I'm fine," Zandra said, "Nothing is wrong."

"I never said anything was," Sammy muttered.

"I heard that!" Zandra spat.

"Sorry."

"Um, have you seen Edward?" Sammy asked her politely.

Zandra said, "Yes, I saw him."

"Is he not coming to breakfast?" Deirdre said.

"He'll come."

Sure enough, a few minutes later Edward appeared.

"Hello, everyone," he said.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sammy asked.

"Around."

Zandra said nothing to Edward. They had already had a conversation earlier that morning.

Earlier that morning………………………

Edward awoke in the morning and found Zandra sleeping next to him. For some reason, he had thought the event from the night before had been nothing but a dream, but here she was, sleeping nude next to him.

"Shit," Edward muttered and got up. He took a shower and got dressed.

Zandra was still asleep.

"Damn it……ZANDRA, WAKE UP!"

Zandra's eyelids fluttered and she awoke with a yawn. "What?" she asked.

The tone of her voice did not please Edward.

"Did you sleep well?" Zandra asked in a softer tone.

"I had an ok sleep."

"Me too."

The room was quiet all of a sudden.

"Listen," Edward said, "Zandra……………..

"Yes?" Zandra asked. She was still yawning.

"Listen, about last night…………."

"What about it?" Zandra asked, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

Edward ignored her. "Let me talk, ok?"

"ok."

"I would appreciate it if what happened last night be kept a secret. In fact, don't even mention it to ME, ok?"

Zandra's eyes grew wide. "you mean, you and I ……..

"You and I? We're not an item! All we did was have sex! That was it!"  
"that was it? What the hell do you mean, THAT WAS IT!? One night stand and you're rid of me??"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic. You're the one who seduced ME."

"Oh, so it's all my fault? You didn't stop me, dammit!" And she began to cry. That seemed unlike her totally.

"Oh stop it," Edward snapped, "I don't love you. I don't even like you. So just stop crying. And hurry up and get the fuck out of my room."

Zandra's teary eyes filled with rage. She slapped Edward. "I hate you!" She cried, "I thought you were a nice guy!"

"Well, everyone does."

Zandra began to clothe herself.

"Hurry, up and leave."

"You know what? I hope I get PREGNANT, SO EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT A DICK YOU ARE!!" she screamed.

"That's so incredibly stupid, because then PEOPLE WILL KNOW WHAT A WHORE YOU ARE!!" Edward screamed back, "AND IF YOU DO GET PREGNANT, DON"T YOU DARE SAY I'M THE FATHER!!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

'Fine, I will," Zandra said and marched out of his room.

Zandra had gone to her room and cried for awhile. But she decided to pull herself together and go eat breakfast………………………….

"……………….Zandra?"

"Oh, yes?"

Deirdre was looking at her with a concerned look in her face. "I asked you if you wanted some toast?"

"Oh, yes please."

Edward finished his orange juice and got up. "Well, I'm going know. Bye" and off he went.

"Edward was pretty quiet, wasn't he?" Sammy said.

"Yeah," Deirdre answered.

Zandra said nothing. She coughed. "I'm going to get going to. You guys best get going with me. We're in the same class."

*************************************************************************************

Later on, the first year students had an interesting lesson in Defense against the dark arts.

If you don't remember, Mr. Ether was the teacher.

"Today, we will talk about the boy who lived," Mr. Ether said.

Deirdre looked up. She had never heard about that.

"Oh bother," Sammy muttered, "Back in my homeland Scotland, all you HEAR is about the boy who lived."

"Sammy," Mr. Ether said gently, "Please do let me continue."

"sorry."

"well, I'm sure most of you have heard about the famous Harry Potter."

The class cheered.

"I haven't," Deirdre said.

Mr. Ether looked at her. His eyes had gotten teary for some reason. "Well, Deirdre…..Harry Potter is famous because, …….voldemort attacked him when he was just a year old. And he survived. And voldemort did not. All that Harry suffered form the attack was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt."

"And the death of his parents!" Sammy said.

"Yes, that too."

Deirdre asked, "And where is he now?"

"Harry Potter is now at school in England. At Hogwarts."

Mr. Ether talked some more, but all Deirdre could think of was how a small child could have lived through such a horrendous ordeal. And that was really to think about.

****************************************************************************************

Well, everyone, I will stop there. Just wanted to say, If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW! I solemnly swear that if you ask ME to read any of YOUR fics, I WILL review them. Promise!!

Also, please read my other fic if you can. (Handle it, that is………….hehehe)

Peace out.

Cheers.

G.A. Riddle


End file.
